Woz (Paradius)
Woz Nono '( ウォズノノ ''Ñono Woz ) '' is One of the Main Riders that Appers in Kamen Rider Paradius: The Hero's Tale He makes His Dobut in the Zi-O Arc, Arrived Form the year 2069 Using The '''Beyondriver '''and '''Mride Watch's '''To Transform into '''Kamen Rider Woz '( 仮面ライダーウォズ ) He is the Love Interest of Hana Nono. 'Histroy ' Before leaving The Future. Woz Grew up as a Slave to Haru and the Bad End Precure in the Year 2069, He Tried Countless Times to Escape each Ended in Falier and harsh Punshment by his master's. Arriving in 2019 On December 31 2068, after months of Planning his Escape Woz manges to bust out of his Prison and makes his Escape during this Event he Finds the Beyondriver and Woz Miride watch and steals them form Haru before getting into a Time Maijin and heading to January 1 2019 during the Process the guards managed to lose him and makes the Jump though time, after arriving in 2019 he gets Ambush by Bad End Peace and Transforms into Kamen Rider Woz to fight her of which he was defeated and left badly Injured, later on he was Found by Hana Nono ( Cure Yell ) who then Takes Care of him and gives him his Name Woz.and the Two become a couple soon after. Earning the Shinobi Miride Watch. After Him and Hana gets Settled into the base him and Hana Meets Daisuke and Kazumi who informs them that they came form the same Time era he did and they where fighting Haru as well, of which he joins them soon after, While Training to honde his skills as a Warrior they Meet Kamen Rider Shinobi of the year 2022 who gave him And Kazumi his powers after a Attack form Haru. Gaining Quiz's Power and the For fill your Destiny match. Another Future Rider Appered Weeks later Kamen Rider Quiz of the year 2040, Where he gives Woz his Miride watch on the Spot before heading to help his Friends deal with Haru in the For fill your Destiny battle Royal where Woz Displayed his Powers along with Kamen Rider Shinobi's and Kamen Rider Quiz's powers, the next night Haru launched a attack on the area the battle was fearce but they Pushed Haru back with Daisuke's newest form Zi-O II and a blow to the back by Woz's Zikan Dispear. During The next Nights Battle Woz was Injured by a fighter and him, Hana, Daisuke and Kazumi left soon afterwards. Meeting Kamen Rider Kikai and Terror Time. Months past as Woz's Injures finally healed one day they Meet Kamen Rider Kikai of the year 2121 who didn't stay long but he gives Woz his Miride watch before leaving. Fallowed soon afterwards Haru Sends Another Kikai to attack During the battle Satoru was Injured and Woz Transforms into Futureing Kikai form together with his King they Destroyed the Another Rider but not before being Transported to Terror Time by Bad End Happy, Him and Daisuke barely escaped with the help of Woz's book and makes it back in time to Save Kazumi. Gaining His Final Form. More Months as Passed as Haru launched More attacks one after the other of which they Survived, During that Time Woz knew something was Coming to Earth and did everything he could to get ready for it, one evening Kamen Rider Ginga appers and starts his attack on the Base ￼Woz use his Book to steal Ginga's powers and Transfers them to a blank Miride watch he had creating the Ginga Miride watch and Transforms into Woz Ginga Final and Pushes the Alien Rider form the Earth. '''Personally Woz Is Sweet but Not Without his cleaverness he also doesn't take anything form Anyone and is Willing to step up for his Friends and Allys. ￼'Powers and Ability's' Future Note: Woz's Book with it Anything he Writes comes True. Relationship Hana Nono: Woz's Love Insert he loves her deeply. Daisuke Banjo: Woz is loyal to him offended calling Daisuke his King or savour. Kazumi: Woz's Friend offen Woz has to use his book to clam her. ￼ ￼ Category:Kamen Rider Paradius